¿seis hijos más?
by Aria Ducheins
Summary: Shu, Amelia, Finn, Harry, Inori y Jade, son los seis hermanos nuevos que llegan a la residencia Asahina, más problemas, coas, confusiones amorosas, el trabajo, la escuela, la universidad, muchas cosas más. los seis nuevos hermanos Asahina/ lo se pésimo sumaray ¡denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

**_Historia basada en la de Silvianime, pero su diferencia es que los hermanitos son humanos y sin nada fuera de la realidad. diviértanse_**

_Shu_

_Amelia_

_Finn_

_Harry_

_Inori_

_Jade_

_Eran los nombres de los nuevos integrantes de la familia Asahina, ¿cómo? pues la respuesta era simple, la madre de los Hermanos Asahina quería más hijos, todos sabemos que ella amaba tener hijos…_

_-ciertamente ustedes saben nuestros nombres pero nosotros los de ustedes no…- murmuró Inori, mientras Su hermano menor Jade de cinco años, se abrazaba a su pierna izquierda._

_-tengo sueño- dijo Jade, y Shu lo tomaba en sus brazos y este instantáneamente cayó dormido._

_-bueno… soy Asahina Ukyo...- dijo el hombre rubio de gafas._

_Inori pasaba la mirada por cada persona, ella no sonreía mucho si no que mantenía su mirada neutral, mientras pasaban los nombres; Iori, Yuusuke, Wataru y Emma._

_-pensé que serían más murmuró Amelia._

_-¡no!, yo quería más hermanos- dijo Finn, mientras Harry asentía._

_-tranquilos, somos más, solo que algunos… nos están en casa- dijo Ukyo._

_-¿cuantos aproximadamente- Preguntó Shu, en un susurro para que Jade no se despertara._

_-¡catorce!- dijo Wataru en un tipo grito de emoción susurro._

_Shu tenía una mirada algo preocupada, Inori tenía el rostro neutral, Finn y Harry Estaban emocionados y Amelia tenía un mirada sorprendida._

_-muy bien, pues pueden ir a sus habitaciones dijo Ukyo, entregandoles las llaves-sus pertenencias están afuera de sus puertas._

_-Bienvenidos- dijo Iori, con una sonrisa, y Yuusuke, solo observaba con atención a los nuevos integrantes._

_-espero… que nos llevemos bien, hermanos- dijo Emma sonriendo algo sonrojada._

_-claro- dijo Shu, mientras encaminaba al elevador- solo una cosa más… ¿que piso es?_

_-tercero- dijo Yusuke._

_-gracias- respondió entrando al elevador con sus hermanos._

_De los nuevos hermanos, Shu era el más grande, con dieciocho años Tenía el cabello castaño corto ondulado que se hacía rubio en sus puntas, ojos Verdes y pecas en su nariz y mejillas._

_lo seguía Amelia, con diecisiete años, al igual que su hermano mayor tenía unos ojos verdes y algo más grande, piel clara, y cabello largo de un tono rojizo._

_luego venían los gemelos Finn y Harry, con dieciséis años, rubios algo infantiles y enormes ojos rosa, lo único que los diferenciaba era la voz, la de Finn era algo más aguda, pero algo que los destacaba ambos eran las gafas de nadador, que caían en su pecho, ellos eran nadadores expertos, con tan solo dieciséis años._

_luego venía Inori con catorce años de edad, tenía un cabello corto hasta algo más abajo de los hombros de un rosa ligero, y fino, piel blanca y enormes ojos celestes, era una estudiante callada pero era cantante si que lo era, tenía una voz hermosa, donde todo lo que no podía expresar hablando lo hacía cantando._

_y por último el más pequeño Jade, es un albino de brillantes ojos plateados y pecas en su nariz respingada, su cabello es ondulado y cae sobre su frente pero no le cubre los ojos, era un encanto de niño._

_Cada uno de los hermanos fue adoptado por separado a excepción de los gemelos, ya que Shu era de japón, Inori es de Estados unidos, Amelia es sudamericana, los gemelos de inglaterra y el pequeño Jade de francia._

_-Do you think you have a pool at school?- preguntó Harry a Finn_

_-I do not think we should get into a pool, remember that when we were in the car?, We could enter…-_

_-sounds good, my dear brother- dijo Harry riendo al final._

_-you remind me of Mrs. Propey… as I hated that woman-_

_-she was a monster- se unió Shu al escuchar su conversación- cuando la conocí me dió escalofríos, con esa nariz de bota y ese lunar, era mutante…- haciendo que los gemelos, soltaran unas carcajadas con emoción._

_-ya llegamos- dijo Inori, saliendo._

_las habitaciones eran espaciosas, la de Inori tenía un tema como libre, de colores blanquecinos, cortinas blancas, y una silla de flor, con flores blancas por todas partes y un ramo de rosas blancas, olía a libertad por decirlo así._

_la habitación de los gemelos era azulada, con ventanales polarizados de color celeste claro, dándole al lugar un ambiente submarino, donde predominaba el azul y el verde, y una litera con forma de submarino, con una pecera gigantesca llena de peces incluyendo un pequeño pulpo y estrellas marinas._

_la habitación de Amelia era muy colorida, las tres murallas del cuarto eran azul verdosas y una muralla con manchas de pintura lanzada, sin dejar que se viera la pintura blanca, un estante de muchos libros de fantasía, y un ventanal en una pared._

_la habitación de Shu tal vez era la más grande, y al parecer más formal, con colores cálidos, murallas café y una verde oscuro, el techo era de un tono dorado anaranjado, y luz anaranjada dando un toque abrigador._

_la habitación de Jade era mediana, tenía una cama de forma de bus ingles rojo, de los que se encuentran únicamente en londres y lo que queda de inglaterra, tenía tonalidades de colores y planetas colgaban del techo, dándole un ambiente al universo._

_nunca se habían sentido tan parte de una familia._

_luego de unas horas, duchandose y curiosando la habitación, Inori, salió de su habitación y caminó a la de su hermano pequeño Jade._

_entró y encontró al pequeño jugando con unos barcos de madera._

_-hola Jade, ¿te parece si investigamos este gran departamento?_

_-¡claro!- dijo feliz Jade mientras se iba con su hermana mayor, Inori ya no usaba la falda y su suéter verde oscuro, sino que ahora usaba una falda azul oscura una camisa, un suéter y un moño rojizo oscuro._

_Jade usaba los pantalones blancos y una chaleco de lana de color beige._

_-ambos salieron de la habitación del niño, para investigar su nuevo hogar, tenía muchos pasillos enredados, hasta llegaron a una sala en el segundo piso._

_donde se podía ver la entrada de su hoga._

_Inori y Jade se sentaron en el sofá y miraron a su alrededor, podían ver baños y habitaciones._

_-¿quien es esta bella intrusa?- la chica volteo el rostro inexpresivo al igual que Jade para ver al dueño de esa voz._

_-Fuuto- dice la chica mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_-yo preguntaría lo mismo idiota… esta es MI casa-_

_-¿Fuuto?- preguntó Jade._

_-quiero ver el Jardín… Jade, ¿vamos?-_

_-cours… nous allons voir des fleurs… inori… inori-chan-_

_-apprendre rapidement- dijo Inori ignorando olímpicamente a Fuuto._

_-¡hey!- tomó a Inori del brazo- luego hablaremos hermana menor idiota- dijo en un susurro, Inori frunció el ceño y se fue con Jade al jardín._

**_¡hasta aquí! y que les pareció?, reviews? criticas? sugerencias? algo?_**

**_¿sabías que..._**

**_... los personajes Harry y Finn son basados de un solo personaje, y es el pequeño rubio de Free! Nagisa?_**

**_... Inori es una base de Inori de guilty Crown?_**

**_... Jade iba a ser una mujer?_**

**_... inori debe a su fama cuando los niños de su orfanato la grabaron cuando cantaba en el parque, solo para molestarla y lo subieron a internet?_**

**_... en una entrevista inori dijo: "debo todo mi fama a los chicos del orfanato, gracias chicos...?_**

**_... le hacíen Bullying a Inori por su cabello?_**

**_... Amelia es zurda, pero toca instrumentos diestramente?_**

**_nos leemos luego..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Inori-chan!- la chica de cabello rosa, soltó sus maletas y abrió rápidamente su puerta blanca- ¡Inori-chan!- asustada y con el rostro pálido, bajó las escaleras si importar que o quienes estaban a su alrededor-Inori-chan- buscó el sonido de la voz de Jade por las habitaciones..._

_-...con tan solo quince años, la pequeña estrella, la cantante de Egoist, se ah convertido en una estrella mundialmente conocida...- escuchaba su propia voz de fondo, conocía perfectamente la canción "the everlasting", caminó lentamente al sofá donde estaba su hermano menor, con el control en la mano viendo como el comentarista japones, criticaba de buena forma a la vocalista de Egoist, Inori._

_-Jade- lamó la pelirosada, recuperando su compostura neutral- me asustaste- murmuro, mientras se sentaba a su lado y terminaba de ver el show._

_-... con solo quince años nos hemos encontrado con la noticia de que la estrella de la web de Egoist... Inori ah sido adoptada por el famoso aventurero Hinata Rintarou esposo de la famosa diseñadora de modas Asahina Miwa- la canción cambió completamente por la de Euterpe, junto con el video oficial._

_-¿eres tú?- Inori y Jade se voltearon para ver a la muchacha de cabello marrón atado a una coleta, a pesar de que siempre usaba ese mismo peinado se veía muy hermosa- Inori-chan, cantas muy hermoso- dijo viendo el vídeo donde solo vestía con las pulmas y la propaganda de su pasado anime Guilty Crown-solía ver tu anime, tu personalidad no es muy diferente a la real- dijo Emma sonriendole a Inori que solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa._

_-la estadounidense, acaba de volver de una gira americana, se encuentra en Japón teniendo... sus merecidas vacaciones...-_

_Inori apagó al televisión, para ver a Jade que estaba a su lado mirando curiosamente por la ventana del jardín._

_-vacaciones- murmuró Emma, y se sentó al lado de Inori._

_-¡hey!- Jade se sobresaltó e Inori le puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, la pelirroja Amelia, bajó las escaleras, saltado con los brazoss estirados y una sonrisa en su rosto, su cabello estaba tomado en un moño muy arriba, en la cabeza.- Emma, Inori, ¿les parece una pijamada en mi cuarto hoy?-_

_-¿pijamada?- preguntó curiosa Emma._

_-una reunión-fiesta solo de chicas- dijo Inori, sonriendo un poco._

_-¡claro!- Emma sonrió nunca había tenido una "Pijamada" y una integridad tan fuerte como la que entregaba Amelia._

_-por mi... está bien- dijo Inori._

_-¡yo quiero ir!- saltó Jade e Inori lo miraba con pena._

_-¡no!- dijo Amelia inflando las mejillas- solo chicas-_

_-¿eh? yo quiero ir... ¿a donde van?- Jade miró a los gemelos que salían con unos bolsos de natación, solo traían una chaqueta celeste, y unos shorts con unos zapatos de fútbol._

_-a buscar una gran piscina- contestó Finn_

_-¿para qué?- preguntó inocente Jade_

_-para nadar obviamente- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica y se fue con su hermano._

_-¿Jade sabías que tan grande es el jardín?- preguntó Amelia._

_-no~- dijo con un tono de curiosidad_

_-entonces ¿que esperas? el pequeño niño salió corriendo hacía el patio trasero._

_-nos vemos a las ocho~- sonrió cantarina Amelia._

_-¿a donde va señorita?-_

_-es japón voy al centro comercial...- dijo Amelia cerrando la puerta, desde las ventanas se podía ver su brillante vestido rosa con el sonidos de sus tacones._

_-puede ser tan infantil...- murmuró Shu viendo como se perdía entre la gente._

_-Shu- murmuró Inori y este lo sonrió- pensé que estabas estudiando._

_-es un pequeño descanso que acaba de terminar- dijo entrando a la sala._

_el sonido de la puerta, cuando alguien entra una llave a la cerradura se escuchó y ambas chicas se sobresaltaron._

_un hombre vestido con una bata de pediatra entró tenía cabello ondulado y de un castaño claro de ojos café._

_se quedó mirando a Emma y luego a Inori._

_-¿Emma?-_

_-¡eh! perdonen mis faltas de respeto, hermano mayor ella es nuestra hermana menor Inori-chan- dijo Emma bajando la mirada y el sonio amablemente._

_-no son malos modales, soy Asahina Masomi- _

_**Hasta aquí**_

_**¿y que les parecio? ¿reviews? ¿no? *se va a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que alguien le ayude***_


	3. Chapter 3

-¿a donde habrá ido Amelia?- preguntó Inori, mirando la televisión de su habitación, recientemente había tenido una llamada de su representante, que decía que viera el canal no se cuanto... para descubrir que hablaban otra vez de ella.

-¿de vacaciones? que mal... donde quiera que esté debe estar muy bien acompañada... me ah llegado información de que esta pequeña compositora se encuentra en el mismo hogar que el carismático cantante Asahina Fuuto, junto con otros dieciocho hermanos... ¿dieciocho?, creo que sí... ¡ah! me comunican que aquí tenemos la lista de sus hermanos... si que son bastantes- rió junto al público presente- Asahina Masoami, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Shu, Amelia, Yuusuke, Emma, Harry, Finn, Wataru y Jade- Lo dijo rápidamente mientras Inori abría los ojos sorprendida, ¡Eran bastantes!- una gran familia feliz, integrando a sus padres, veintidós- el Público aplaude- luego de un mes la vocalista estará cantando nuevamente en una gira japonesa... ¡nos vemos en un nuevo programa, y no sería una sorpresa tener a los dos hermanos cantantes, aquí uno de estos días.

Inori frunció el ceño y apagó la televisión no cantaría con esa sabandija nunca.

se dirigió a la ventana y cuidadosamente se sentó en el barandal blanco.

_Saita no no hana yo aa douka oshiete _  
_o-kure _  
_Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte arasou no _  
_deshou _

sentía los pasos hacercandose a su habitación, pero no se inmutó y siguió cantando.

_Rin to saku hana yo soko kara nani ga _  
_mieru _  
_Hito wa naze yurushiau koto dekinai no _  
_deshou _

se afirmó fuertemente de los barandales, mirando el gran jardín que se extendía.

_Ame ga sugite natsu wa ao o utsushita _  
_hitotsu ni natte _  
_Chiisaku yureta watashi no mae de nani _  
_mo iwazu ni _  
_Karete yuku tomo ni omae wa nani o _  
_omou _

y la puerta se abrió de repente e Inori solo miró hacía atrás.

-¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Inori, viendo el rostro asustado de Iori.

-yo, solo... quería traerte... esto- mostró a esa flor blanca...- pero... por favor puedes salir de allí- preguntó con una mirada triste.

Inori asintió, y se levantó y puso otra vez sus pies dentro de su habitación y se fue a sentar en la silla de flor que le daba un sentimiento de estar volando, de relajación.

-¿fuiste tú el que... puso estas flores aquí?- dijo Inori viendo los ramos de flores.

y el presente solo asintió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-son muy bonitas... -

-las plante yo...- pareció dudar un poco, al parecer la actitud de ambos era algo similar- Ukyo dijo... dijo que han llegado unos hermanos, supongo... que ya conociste a Masoami...- dijo Iori

-si, bajaré en unos instantes- dijo Inori.

-nos vemos abajo- murmuró Iori dejando el Iiris en la cama de Inori.

cuando la puerta se cerró Inori, se levantó hasta uno de sus muebles y sacó una chamarra de tela delgada de color verde limón zapatos blanco y un pantalón algo más arriba de las rodillas de color blanco y dejó sus cabello extrañamente suelto.

y Abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue donde su hermano Jade.

que estaba con la misma ropa.

-Llegaron los demás...- dijo Inori con una sonrisa.

-Inori- sonrió Jade y se levantó donde ella, pero luego una cara de curiosidad cruzó su rostro- ¿los... demás...?- Claro Jade no sabía de la existencia de más hermanos- solo eran cinco...

-son catorce- dijo Inori tomando al pequeño en brazos.

-¿catorce? ¡son muchos!- dijo Jade con emoción.

Inori abrió la puerta con jade en sus brazos y bajaron por el elevador, hasta el primer piso donde deberían estar los nuevos hermanos aun no conocidos.

Amelia ya estaba allí con muchas bolsas en sus manos y su increíble cabello rojo en una coleta, los gemelos estaban allí pero tenían el cabello mojado y también estaba Shu con un libro en su mano.

-te lo dije- murmuró Shu al ver a Inori con Jade- ellos nunca se separarán- hablándole claramente a Yuusuke.

Inori no le prestó atención a sus hermanos y miró a las cuatro nuevas personas.

-muy bien ya que están todo aquí- empezó Ukyo- hermanos- miró a las cuatro personas nuevas para Jade e Inori- El es Shu- dijo mirando a Shu que saludaba con una sonrisa bajando su libro azul-luego Amelia- Amelia dejó las bolsas en el suelo y empezó a abrazarlos como si fuera un encuentro, del cual no se había visto hace largos años dejando a los cuatro muy sonrojados.- luego los gemelos... Harry y Finn- ambos chicos saludaron con una reverencia y Finn le murmuró a Inori "lo aprendimos en el club de natación"- Inori- dijo Ukyo, mirando a la pelirosada, que solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- y Jade..- Jade sonrió

-Bonjour- saludo simplemente el pequeño.

-hola- corrigió Inori con un susurro al ver la cara de extrañeza de los hermanos.

-bueno, ahora- prosiguió Ukyo- El Es Hikaru- dijo mostrando al chico de unos veintisiete años de cabello largo y pelirrojo pero mucho más claro que el de Amelia- Tsubaki y Azusa- ambos nombrados hicieron una reverencia y sonrieron.

-somos iguales- dijo Tsubaki- y Amelia sonrió.

-y Subaru- el chico solo miró y no dijo nada era algo serio y Amelia frunció el ceño-

-ahora la cena- terminó Masoami y los gemelos sonrieron.

Hasta aquí ¿y que tal? me gusta que comenten ¡vamos!


End file.
